


Barry Allen and the his dream of freedom

by minny16



Category: ColdFlash - Fandom, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minny16/pseuds/minny16
Summary: Barry Allen is the son of Henry Allen and Nora Allen. The father is in prison because has killed Nora Allen, so Herrison Wells has adopted  Barry Allen. Barry Allen is an Omega





	Barry Allen and the his dream of freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Prostitution, rape, friends, love

Dopo la morte di Nora Allen, il padre di Barry fu accusato dell’omicidio e condannato una vita intera al carcere di Iron Heights. Il piccolo Barry era devastato nel perdere entrambi i genitori. 

Per un lungo periodo di tempo Barry ha vissuto insieme a Joe West. Joe oltre ad essere un caro amico della famiglia Allen era anche il detective che arrestò il padre di Barry. Infatti, proprio per questo Barry odiava vivere nello stesso tetto con l’uomo che ha arrestato suo padre. 

Crescendo Barry ha avuto i suoi primi problemi di adolescenza, perché nessuno, neanche i suoi genitori lo avevano avvisato che lui era un piccolo Omega e dell’esistenza di altri come lui o di Alpha. Proprio per questo una sera che era uscito con Iris si ritrovò con forti dolori addominali e bagnato giù nelle sue gambe. Il ragazzo aveva soltanto quattordici anni e per questo motivo si ritrovò molto mortificato nei confronti di Iris vedendolo così conciato. 

Iris capì tutto e lo riportò a casa da Joe, Joe gli spiegò che lui era un Omega e quello che gli stava succedendo era normale perché si trattava del suo primo calore. Il calore per un Omega significare cercare un compagno Alpha per soddisfare i suoi propri bisogni. Gli venne anche spiegato che Iris e Joe era due Alpha e per questo Joe aveva deciso di portarlo in orfanotrofio perché non potevano trattare con un’ Omega. 

Così a solo l'età di quattordici anni si ritrovò in un orfanotrofio catalogato come un’omega con il suo primo calore. Lì fece amicizia con un altro Omega e un Alpha . I loro nomi erano Cisco e Catylin. Cisco era un’ Omega e Catylin un Alpha molto feroce quando la si faceva arrabbiare.

Fecero subito amicizia. Anche Cisco e Catylin erano stati abbandonati dalle loro famiglie per il suo stesso problema.

Quando Barry compí i suoi quindici anni lì festeggio insieme ai suoi amici. Per lui era una bellissima giornata perché era riuscito a passare un’intera giornata insieme a loro, fino a quando a fine pomeriggio, Barry fu chiamato dal direttore dell’orfanotrofio Hunter Zoolom.

Barry cosa vuole il direttore da te?   
Cisco non è ho la più pallida idea. Non ho fatto nulla  
Barry, sono certa che il direttore Zoolom vuole solo augurarti un buon compleanno   
Lo spero proprio Catylin.

*******

Direttore mi ha chiamato?   
Si Barry, innanzitutto ti faccio tanti auguri per il tuo compleanno e poi voglio darti buone notizie, qui c’è il dottor. Wells e lui vuole essere il tuo nuovo padre. Saluta il dottor Wells Barry, si un educato Omega.  
Salve dottor Wells , il mio nome è Barry Allen è un piacere conoscerla. 

Avevi proprio ragione Hunter questo Omega fa proprio al caso mio. Lo prendo. 

In quell’istante Barry non capì cosa stesse dicendo al direttore, infatti si impaurì moltissimo. 

Barry posso sentire dai foromoni che stai cacciando dal tuo corpo che sei impaurito, non devi preoccuparti , sarò un ottimo padre Alpha per te e tu mi obbedirai. Ora andiamo, ho già firmato le carte non voglio perdere altro tempo. 

Cos...cosa? No, no io non voglio venire con te , voglio restare con i miei amici Cisco e Catylin! 

Barry ho detto muoviti !

Non sapeva cosa gli stesse accadendo a Barry , ma una volta che ha sentito il profumo del dottor Wells si era sottomesso a lui. 

Eccellente, sei già un Omega sottomesso. 

Così si ritrovò dentro la limousine del dottore per poter iniziare la sua nuova vita.

*******  
Dal suo incontro con Wells passarono due tre anni. All’inizio era convinto che avesse vinto una lotteria. Perché Wells era ricco , poi invece scoprí che era stato preso da uno stupratore. Lui era soltanto una merce per lui. Circa un anno dopo Wells gli disse che lui non lo aveva adottato, ma solamente acquistato e che questa era la fine che avrebbero fatto tutti gli Omega in orfanotrofio. Gli disse anche che il suo compito era di soddisfare i piaceri degli Alpha quando e dove l’alpha stesso voleva. 

Non aveva neanche più il permesso di decidere cosa indossare e la maggior parte della giornata era rinchiuso in una stanza dove entravano e uscivano Alpha per stuprarlo. 

Poi ebbe per sua grande sfortuna di scoprire cosa gli sarebbe accaduto se fosse stato in calore, Wells lo avrebbe legato in un letto matrimoniale nudo al merce di molti Alpha contemporaneamente, dicendogli che lui era solo una piccola puttana è il suo compito era quello di aprire le gambe e prendere cosa gli stessero dando tutti quei Alpha , compreso Wells stesso.

Quando compí 18 anni, Wells gli ordinò di andare per strada a prostituirse per riportargli altri extra cash. E così ora si ritrova nella periferia di Central City , con soltanto un jeans stretto e una maglia molto attilata per far vedere al cliente la merce che compravano era buona merce. 

Ehi bello, vuoi fare una chiacchierata con me? Vorrei un po’ di compagnia , ho avuto una brutta giornata con mia sorella

Per un’ora 200 dollari per intera notte 1000 dollari

Sei costoso ragazzo 

Oh questo o niente , ho del lavoro da fare non farmi perdere tempo . 

Ok , intera notte, ma sono disposto a darti 5000 dollari

Cosa perché?   
Mi piaci , salta su, ti porto da me

Dove mi stai portando?   
Te l’ho detto da me, ecco siamo arrivati, scendi

Cos’e questo posto?   
È un magazzino , qui è quando mi nascondo dalla polizia , nessuno può cercarci qui.  
C...cosa? Chi cazzo sei tu? Vuoi ammazzarmi? Ti prego no, non ho fatto nulla, sono solo un ragazzo sfortunato che si è ritrovato in questa vita perché sono un’omega. Ti prego non farmi nulla 

Tu parli tanto ragazzo?   
Per...perché? 

Comunque io sono Len , tu? Mi piacerebbe sapere come si chiamano i miei compagni di letto   
Barry....Barry Allen

Perché mi hai detto il tuo vero nome?   
Perchè il mio protettore vuole che dia il mio vero nome ai miei clienti.  
Chi è il tuo protettore? E come è finito un Omega come te in questa vita?   
Non posso dirti il suo nome. Ero in orfanotrofio e poi sai cosa succede ai bambini Omega in orfanotrofio, io sono uno di loro.   
Mi dispiace ragazzo, vuoi prendere qualcosa, ho da bere e degli snack, sei molto magro ti da da mangiare?   
Perché mi stai offendendo da bere e mangiare? Io sono venuto qui per fare il mio lavoro, altrimenti cerco altro. 

Barry se esci ora da quella porta finirai i grossi guai  
Perché?   
Stai andando in calore, non lo sapevi?   
Si lo sapevo, ma lui è felice se sono in calore perché riporterò di più   
Quindi non sei mai stato sui soppressori?  
Cosa sono?   
Servono agli Omega per bloccare il loro profumo , così gli altri Alpha non possono approfittare degli Omega belli come te. Durante il calore tu potresti chiedere qualsiasi cosa, perché saresti disposto a tutti pur di eliminare il dolore che hai. 

Così cosa devo fare? Almeno dimmi come mi vuoi?   
Barry io non voglio fare sesso con te?  
Allora perché mi ha....  
Perché voglio aiutare, voglio farti scappare dal tuo proprietario , se ti fidi di me?  
Io non posso, o mi vuoi ora o me ne andrò , tu non puoi aiutarmi, nessuno può hai capito ? Gridò Barry 

Ok ok, calmati Barry , che ne dici se ci baciamo e coccoliamo un po’?   
Ok Len 

********

Barry si addormentò dentro le braccia di Len . La mattina seguente Barry si ritrovò con un braccio stretto in modo protettivo drappeggiato nel suo petto. Gli venne un’idea inizio a toccare la parte bassa di Len e quella parte rispose immediatamente, poi lo iniziò a sparpagliare baci su il petto , il collo e il viso e infine le labbra e lì Len si svegliò di scatto. Barry rimase impaurito e iniziarono a presentarsi le prime lacrime .

Scusa scusami , non volevo , ma mi è stato insegnato che devo soddisfare e dare piacere al mio Alpha , perdonami Len , tu sei stato l’unico Alpha gentile e rispettoso con me.   
Barry ehi ehi , calmati, non sono arrabbiato con te... che ne dici di alzarci e fare colazione poi ti riporto dal tuo protettore.   
Ok 

Barry rimase stupito , Len poteva cucinare. Ogni cosa che presentò nel tavolo era deliziosa , non aveva mai mangiato pancake e pancetta cosi deliziosi. 

Grazie Len era tutto buono   
Prego ragazzo. Posso chiederti quanti anni hai?   
Ho appena compiuto diciotto anni 

Con questa risposta il viso di Len si indurì e si alzò iniziando a pulire il tavolo

Barry vai a rivestirti ti riporto a casa   
Len cosa succede?   
Nulla   
Len...  
Ho detto nulla vai 

*******  
Tutto il tragitto era silenzioso.

Len perché non parli?   
Non ho voglia   
Riguarda la mia età?   
Si Barry , potevo aver fatto sesso con un minorenne   
Io non lo so   
Barry lì hai appena compiuti ed io ho solo quaranta anni è contro la legge.  
Ma...  
Niente ma ... siamo arrivati   
Ok... ti rivedrò?   
Forse, ecco i solidi che ti avevo promesso mettili da parte   
Grazie 

Barry   
Si, ti salverò da lui  
Ne sono certo Len! Grazie di tutto!


End file.
